


被嫌弃的速水公平的一生

by bingjiayimai



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: Bottom Hayami Kouhei, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingjiayimai/pseuds/bingjiayimai





	1. Chapter 1

被狠狠按在床上，几乎嵌进床垫里的身体不断颤抖着，白皙的，给人以养尊处优感觉的皮肤上遍布着掐痕和咬伤。速水公平的双腿被弯着起来，按在头的两边，柔软的小穴被完全撑开到了快要撕裂的程度，随着每一下的插入挤出血和爱液混合在一起的液体来。

“混蛋……唔嗯……好痛，好痛！呃啊……咕呜……”速水发出凄惨的叫声，手指不断抓挠着正不断侵犯自己内里的男人的后背，修剪整齐的指甲只能在肌肉结实的背上留下红色的抓痕，却连皮都没有挠破。他的脚趾蜷缩起来，阴茎可怜兮兮地随着男人的动作一点点吐出精液。

“烦死了，你这家伙。”

立神狠狠给了速水一拳，看着对方英俊的脸肿起来的样子啧了一声，更深地贯穿了速水的甬道。不属于男性应该具有的器官接受着立神的侵犯，灼热的肉壁可怜兮兮地讨好着立神的性器，和天秤座本人令立神厌恶的特点截然不同——当然。这说不定也是立神厌恶速水的原因之一。

速水哭了起来，一边哭一边喊痛，这样的声音又因为立神的侵犯而不断变调，听上去倒是比平时说话的声音更加顺耳。立神这么想，微微把性器抽出来一些，还没等他再次插入，速水就自己挺起腰来，贪婪地吞吃着立神的性器，脸上露出屈辱和欲望混杂的表情。

“狮子……混蛋……呃啊！可恶……唔嗯……好舒服，呜，哈啊——好痛！”从不断被侵犯着的内里又流淌出更多的液体，从被完全撑开的接合处渗进床单里，“呜呃……不行，好痛，好舒服……呜啊！混蛋……呃——太深了，太深了……”

被学生爱戴着的校长，装模作样的脸上满是雌性的味道，如果是学校里的那些学生，或者仰慕着这个校长的其他人，看到这种模样一定会感觉到幻灭。不过对于立神来说，这已经是常见的景象了，他狠狠一拳打在速水的小腹上，对于普通人类来说是非常过分的力道，但是速水只是发出了尖叫。他的小穴痉挛着，肉棒也在喷洒出稀薄的精液之后萎靡下去。

“婊子。”立神忍不住低声咒骂道。

速水本能抬起腰来迎接立神的精液，性器在身体里膨胀的感觉让他像是小动物一般呜咽出声。太过分了，他甚至觉得自己的身体都被冲刷开来，子宫里灌满了立神的精液，快感一瞬间充满了他的脑海，和被完全破坏的痛处混合在一起。原本已经什么都没有的性器又吐出一点透明的液体来，他全身软倒在床上，又被立神抓住头发，被迫抬起头来。

立神沾满了精液，爱液和血迹的肉棒在他的面前，从这个距离他甚至无法看清狰狞的模样，只能看到模糊而且巨大的影子在摇晃着。立神掐着他的嘴强迫他张口，与此同时将自己的性器全部塞进了速水的嘴里，速水露出想要呕吐的表情，双眼都有些泛白，但是却近乎贪婪地蠕动着自己的舌头。

被狠狠捅到底的食道上的伤口被摩擦着，速水的脸被粗糙的毛发磨蹭，脸上的伤也继续渗出血来。他就像是对自己的痛苦毫不在意一样吮吸着立神的肉棒，不断发出像是品尝世界上最美味的东西一样的声音。从撑开无法合拢的小穴里流出精液，顺着会阴流到后穴，原本只能起到排泄作用的地方也像是小嘴一般贪婪地挽留着立神的精液。

好恶心，速水发出含混不清的声音来。他用一只手去揉搓立神的睾丸，像是要从里面挤出更多精液然后喝下去一样，而另一只手则玩弄着自己已经肿得不行的小穴，把精液抹在自己的腿上，将耻毛弄得一片混乱。立神敢说自己从来都没有见过这样的婊子，他又一次露出厌恶的表情，但是速水的嘴非常明白要怎样做才会令男人感觉到愉快，立神本来只是想让速水处理掉自己性器上沾着的东西，现在却更想在速水的嘴里射精，就和之前每一次一样。

他狠狠按着速水的后脑，将本来已经插入到最深处的肉棒插得更深了一些。

被迫吞咽着精液的速水咳嗽着，发出呕吐和哭泣混合的声音，来不起吞下去的精液顺着鼻孔流淌出来，和眼泪一起糊在脸上，将那张脸渲染得更加淫乱。他倒在床上喘着粗气，又拿手指抹着脸上的精液，然后一点点舔掉，艳丽的玫红色舌头卷着乳白色的液体吞下去，接着他含住自己的手指，痴迷地吮吸着。

立神又狠狠在速水的脸上打了一拳，被撕裂的嘴角淌出血来，速水的声音就像被扯开的纸张一样：“你这个……混账，今天吃错药了吗……好痛……”一边咒骂着，速水一边又夹住了自己的双腿磨蹭着，颤抖不止的双腿几乎无法合拢，在大腿的内侧同样沾满了各种混合的液体。

“欲求不满的婊子天秤。”立神哼了一声，从床上爬起来。

“不满意就别来操我啊……”速水有气无力地说，然后因为害怕再次被打而蜷缩起了身体。

保持着完全错乱的关系已经有一段时间了，立神虽然担心我望会对这件事情抱有不满，但是从我望的态度来看他根本不在意速水到底被做了什么。只要开关不被破坏就可以了，大概那也是速水进行那些“工作”唯一的底线。

立神一直厌恶着速水，只有嘴巴厉害的家伙，消极怠工，作风放荡，偏偏就是这个家伙比自己还早陪在我望大人的身边，摆出一副高高在上的样子。不过现在他还算是在速水身上找到了一些乐趣，速水的身体比起速水本人来说要讨人喜欢一些，而且因为是天秤座，就是被粗暴对待也不会坏掉。更何况看到速水这家伙露出可怜的模样，就算是他也会感觉到愉快。

至于速水，他并没有选择的权利。


	2. Chapter 2

速水对着浴室还挂着水滴的镜子，将自己才吹干的头发整理整齐，门外的男人已经心满意足的离开了，他请求的事情说不定也会因此办妥——这么想着，速水叹了一口气。

房间里残留着精液和润滑剂混杂在一起的味道，走出浴室之后的速水打了个寒战，不满足的感觉充斥着他的全身。之前压在他的身上操进他的身体的男人已经五十多岁了，才抽插了没几下就将精液射在了他的身体里。习惯了被狮子座狠狠侵犯的感觉，现在这样根本无法满足他，令他感觉到快乐。

这么想着，他拨通了给狮子座的电话，电话对面的立神没好气地嘲笑着他，然后将电话挂断。今晚立神不会来了，速水知道，他咬住自己口腔内壁的肉，轻轻磨了磨牙。

“啊，校长？你为什么在这里？”

速水叹了口气，把车钥匙放回自己口袋里，他回过身去看向还穿着天高校服的少年，露出了有点无奈的表情：“该问问题的是我吧？你为什么会在这里？”

少年抓了抓头发，露出不好意思的表情，然后笑了笑，他的脖子上还带着一点红色的吻痕。说不定是刚从隔壁的爱情旅馆出来吧，速水想，他打开了副驾驶的车门，像是任何一个温柔的好校长一样：“算了，上车吧，我送你回家。”

“哎？真的吗？太好了！我还从来没有坐过这么好的车子！”少年兴高采烈地点头，把书包丢进了车里，自己也跟着坐了进去。速水坐在驾驶座上发动了汽车，在带着尾气味道的空气中，他可以嗅到少年身上的情欲气息。他的喉咙有些发干，忍不住抬起一只手拉扯了一下领口，解开了一颗扣子。

少年偷偷转头去看速水，年轻有为的校长在所有学生之中都是非常受欢迎的存在，更何况校长还有一张极其英俊的脸。他看到速水干净漂亮的脖子，微微凸起的喉结，修长的手指和漂亮的手腕，小心翼翼地咽了口唾沫。真想摸摸校长啊，少年这么想，直到在路灯之下，看见了一闪而过的痕迹时，他的眼神也在瞬间凝结。

速水的手腕上还带着淤青，脖子上也有着显眼的咬痕，这么说来校长的身上还带着洗澡之后沐浴液特有的香味，而且他是看到校长从旅馆里出来才跟到地下停车场是……少年咬了咬嘴唇，装作不经意地开口：“那个啊，校长，你有女朋友了吗？”

“没有，怎么了？”速水乘着红灯转头看向少年，在他的眉眼之间还带着一点疲惫。少年这才看到，在速水的锁骨上也带着一点咬伤，一直蔓延到衣服的下面才被完全遮挡住，他忍不住去想象速水被衣服遮挡着的身体，是不是还有更多的痕迹。他的脸一下子变红了，然后狠命摇着头：“没什么，没什么，因为感觉校长这么年轻帅气，还是校长，怎么可能没有女朋友呢……真的就是随便问问啦！”

速水露出莫名其妙的表情，转回头继续开车。

“好了，送到这里应该差不多了吧？”

“那个啊……校长，很抱歉，能把我送到停车场吗？”少年小声开口。速水答应了一声，把车开进了地下停车场，他熄火之后看着少年：“所以呢？有什么事需要和校长说吗？”

少年就像是鼓足了勇气一般，将速水压在车门上开始解速水的衣服，速水愣了一下，一边说着“等等”一边想把少年推开。车内狭窄的空间限制了他的动作，在终于推开了少年的同时他的衬衫也被撕扯开来，露出被包裹着的内在，少年一瞬间失去了说话的能力，只是借着停车场的灯光紧紧盯住速水的身体。

在白皙的身体上遍布着情欲的痕迹，只不过比起正常的性爱来说，这些痕迹更像是狠狠的虐待留下的，速水的乳尖被咬得红肿破皮，在之前说不定还出过血，肋骨上的皮肤被按压到青紫。齿痕从锁骨开始一直蔓延下去，甚至延伸到了裤腰的里面，不用猜都能知道裤子里面又会是怎样的惨状。

“好过分……”少年伸出手去轻轻触碰着速水身上的伤口，眼中甚至积蓄了泪水，“好过分！怎么可以这么对校长啊！校长，我们报警吧！”

速水忍不住露出了有些扭曲的笑容，在少年抬头之前这样的笑容一闪即逝，变成了温柔无奈的表情。他伸出手去摸了摸少年的头，柔和地开口了：“这是我自愿的，所以报警什么的不需要哦……对了，我能拜托你一件事吗？今天看到的东西千万不要说出去，好吗？算是我求你？”

“这种事情怎么可能是自愿的啊！”少年脸上的表情也跟着扭曲了起来，他的手指按在了速水的乳尖，“都流血了，那么过分的事情怎么可能是自愿的！”

被粗暴对待的快感像是电流一般贯穿了速水的大脑，果然，还是很想做，他舔了舔嘴唇，然后发出吃痛的呻吟。可怜的声音回荡在停车场里，少年一下子松开了手，急切地道歉：“对不起，校长，对不起，我不是故意的，真的很抱歉……我不会说出去的，但是校长，您还是报警吧，这样下去校长会受伤的。”

速水伸出手去勾住了少年的脖子，在少年反应过来之前亲吻上少年的嘴唇，他的脸上挂着无奈的笑容，轻声说：“我不能报警，因为这种事情……真的是我自愿的。天高现在有一点麻烦，能帮忙摆脱麻烦的……为了天高，我什么都可以做，所以拜托了，千万不要告诉别人，好吗？拜托？”

少年听着速水的话，表情就像是快要哭出来一样：“我不会告诉别人的，但是——”

“好孩子，”速水打断了他的话，“帮大忙了。”

少年点了点头，看向速水，被他压制在身下的校长全身都是被人蹂躏过的痕迹，现在抬眼看着他的样子也有几分可怜。他咽了口唾沫，即便明知道那是不好的事情，他还是忍不住产生了一些奇怪的念头。面前的校长，现在不再是那样高高在上而遥不可及的样子，而是一个——

被人侮辱，被人蹂躏，被他按住却无法反抗，用着无奈而卑微的语气求他不要将不堪的秘密告诉其他人，像是被抓住了脚踝从神坛上拉扯下来，又被扯断了翅膀，只能可怜兮兮地趴在地上爬行的天使一样。少年觉得在自己的心中有什么东西开始翻滚着，一个声音在他的耳边轻声说：“你难道要这样让校长离开吗？你难道不想对他做点什么吗？”

反正他已经是这样了，既然都已经被人侵犯了，至少你会比在他身上留下痕迹的人更加温柔吧？

就像一扇破了的窗户一样，引诱着他去将窗户更加破坏。

“校长，”少年忍不住说，他的眼神有些飘忽，他也是第一次做出这样的事情来，“但是让我保密的话，是有条件的。”

速水在心中冷笑了一声。这个年纪的小孩子就是这样，无法经受诱惑，容易被欺骗，不过这个家伙有着成为zodias的天赋，他也注视了这家伙一段时间。接着他微微垂下了眼睛，露出苦笑的同时声音颤抖着开口了：“……我明白了，总之，先到车外面去吧……我会让你满意的。”

那也太过分了，少年忍不住想，他的后背靠在跑车的引擎盖上，残留的热度灼烧着他的后背，但是没有他的大脑那样的热度。速水跪在他的面前，修长漂亮的手指轻轻抓住他的性器，好看的脸上带着苦恼和有一些厌恶的神情，由形状姣好的嘴唇中探出舌尖来舔舐着他的龟头。

“校长，好棒……”他忍不住去抓住速水的头发，将自己的阴茎更深地插入对方的口腔里，食道的黏膜可怜兮兮地挤压着柱身。速水抬眼看着他，从嘴里发出含混不清的呜咽声来，占有的快感不断膨胀着，少年摆动着腰，看着速水的表情里带上了痛苦，而后将精液灌进了速水的口中。

速水捂着嘴咳嗽起来，精液从指缝中滴落，接着他站起身，声音细微：“现在我可以走了吧？”而就在说出这句话的下一刻，他被少年压在了引擎盖上，少年的声音里混杂着欲望和歉意：“不行，校长还没有让我满意……对不起，但是……”

我在做什么啊，少年自我厌弃地想，这样做不是和那些对校长做出过分的事情的人一样了吗？然而欲望无法停止，他想着只要速水说出拒绝的话他就马上停下，但是速水没有，一直都没有拒绝他。

他亲吻着速水的脖子，一点点向下，手指捏住依旧肿起的乳尖轻轻揉搓着。速水发出呼痛的声音，却被卡在喉咙口，变成委屈的呜咽。接着他的乳头也被含住了，少年就像是渴求乳汁的婴儿一样吮吸着速水的胸部，速水扭动着腰，感觉到自己的双腿之间开始缓慢濡湿了起来。

“校长，校长……”少年贪婪地呼唤着速水的名字，然后解开了他的腰带，被剥离下来的西装长裤底下是黑色的三角裤，正被挺立的性器打湿了一小块。校长因为我发情了，一瞬间少年的心里产生了这样满足的感觉，但是就在他要脱下速水内裤的时候，速水突然挣扎了起来。

“这样还不够吗？”他听到速水这么说，那双手软弱无力地推着他的肩膀，仿佛是对暴力无法反抗的样子。

“还不够，校长，真的非常抱歉，但是……啊啊，对，如果校长不想要发生的事情被别人知道的话……”他不断喘息着，眼里露出兴奋的光芒。用解开的皮带捆住了速水的双手，少年一把拽下了速水的内裤，骤然弹出来的性器还带着水光，然而令他失语的是，在速水的双腿之间还有着不应该属于男人的，另一个器官。

“哎？哎？这个是？”少年陷入了混乱之中，他错愕地看着速水，却看到速水偏过头去不看自己的模样。仿佛受到了刺激，少年咬住了下唇——所以校长就是用这个接受其他人的侵犯的吗？明明可以随便让别人玩弄，但是学生就不行吗？被莫名其妙的怒火控制着，少年将手指插入了速水的身体里。

速水的腰弹跳起来，嘴里发出受惊的叫声，但是很快的，这样的声音随着少年手指的屈伸改变了音调，从过分柔软的甬道中传来淫乱的水声。少年难以忍受这一切，将自己再次勃起的性器狠狠插入了速水的阴道之中。

“哎？不，不要，太快了……等等，至少带套，呜——”速水发出急切可怜的声音，但是一直都处在无法满足之中的身体却一下子迎合了上去。真是的，太舒服了，这样被粗暴的对待，虽然没有立神那家伙那样的撕裂感，但是……他能够感觉到自己的甬道抽搐着，就连子宫都传来一阵阵细微的疼痛。

哪怕很想就这么放弃一切的让对面的学生狠狠干进来，他也不能表现得太快屈服，速水想，至少要把这家伙完全控制住，然后将开关递给他，让他安心帮自己做事，让他忠诚于自己。

少年发出满足的叹息声，速水的身体非常好，比其他之前的任何一次经验都要美好，而现在他将自己的校长压在引擎盖上，那个富有魅力的身体接纳着他，无法抗拒。除了他没有其他的同学知道他们仰慕着的校长是一个美好的礼物，可以被随随便便侵犯。

“校长的里面好热……之前有多少人插入过这里呢？”他抓住了速水的双腿，一下一下狠狠干到最深处，就像要留下自己的记号一样。速水扭动着腰，发出断断续续的哭泣和呻吟声来，但是一句完整的话都说不出来了。带着愤怒的侵犯挖掘着他的敏感点，他的脚趾蜷缩起来，爱液像是失禁一样从小穴里流淌出来。

“呜……哈啊……不……”

速水可怜兮兮地颤抖着身体的样子更加刺激了少年的施虐欲，他就像是要将自己全部埋进速水的体内一般深入进去。他握住了速水的性器，看着平时温柔的校长露出雌性的放荡表情，却又害怕一般地瑟缩着，湿润的甬道包裹着他，仿佛不断吮吸着的小嘴。

有多少人享受过这个身体呢？他近乎嫉妒地想。

“不行，不行……呃啊！顶到了……不要……求求你……不要继续了……”这么尖叫着，速水的腰突然弹跳了起来，在射精的同时小穴骤然收紧。少年抓住速水的腰，继续插入进去，如果能插进校长的子宫里多好，让这个人怀孕，然后永远都变成他的东西。

速水感觉到了愉快，少年的力量和那些他必须侍奉的人截然不同，就像是灵魂要被从身体里顶撞出来一样，他享受着快感，一点点沦陷下去。习惯了被粗暴对待的身体哪怕在少年缺少技术的操干之下都变得无比火热，还想要更多，想要精液，想要更加快乐的感受。

汽车不断摇晃着，速水的穴口都被摩擦到红肿，被打出泡沫的液体黏在双腿之间，他的嗓子已经完全嘶哑，只能发出小狗一样的悲鸣和呜咽。他被少年操到了昏过去，然后又醒来，精液缓缓从腿上流淌下去，滴落在地上。

终于，在最后的冲刺后，少年发泄在他的身体里，然后抽出了性器。

速水像是被弄坏了一样地倒在车前盖上，他的脸上被唾液和泪水弄得乱七八糟，他喘息着，过了很久之后才看向少年：“这样……你也满意了吧……可以放我走了吗……”

“啊，抱，抱歉……”少年吓到了一样地说，他看不到速水的眼睛，但是想到温柔的校长用着冰冷的眼神看着自己，他的心头就一阵阵发紧。

速水抬起头来，抽搐了一下嘴角，然后弯下腰缓缓捡起自己被弄得乱七八糟的衣服。他干净的后背上全都是被摩擦出来的红色和伤痕，看上去格外显眼和色情，如果不是因为实在吃不消的话，少年觉得自己说不定还会再去侵犯速水一次。他摇了摇头，看着速水穿上了衬衫，光裸的双腿上还是沾满了精液，于是速水露出了苦恼的表情。

不想就这么和校长解除关系，还想要更多，即使知道这是得寸进尺，不过既然罪孽已经犯下，就干脆……

他掏出手机，按下了快门。

在快门声响起的时候速水还呆呆愣在原地，接着他伸出手来就像是要抢走少年手里的手机一样，然而接下来，少年的话语止住了他的动作：“校长，我现在还没有满意。”

“你知道你是在犯罪吗？”

“说什么呢，是和未成年人发生关系的校长不好吧？”在看到速水低下头之后，少年依旧露出了不忍的表情，“没关系的，只是作为纪念的照片而已，不会给别人看到的。所以校长，坐在车前盖上，摆一个色情一点的姿势，好吗？”

速水并没有拒绝，他只是露出了痛苦的表情，接着顺从地坐在车前盖上，他分开了自己的双腿，将被弄得乱七八糟的小穴完全暴露出来。用着手臂努力遮挡着自己的脸，他轻声说：“太过分了……”

那的确很过分，少年想，但是已经无法停止了。


	3. Chapter 3

“呃啊！不行，别在这里……啊啊……太，太深了，再这样下去的话会——哈啊……不要了！求求你不要了……呜……”

哭泣的，求饶的声音，回荡在本应安静的校长室当中。

速水全身赤裸着，立神将他举起来按在墙上，一下一下狠狠操干进他身体的最深处。柔软的小穴被撑开，阴唇摩擦得红肿，因为快感和痛楚速水尖叫着，咬住自己的手指哭个不停。当然，他可怜的样子并没有引起立神的同情，立神只是抓住他的头啃咬着他的脖子，留下一个个仿佛要将他吞噬的齿痕，然后嘲笑着说：“装模作样的干什么，你这个婊子。”

“混蛋，混蛋，混蛋……”速水无力地咒骂着，双腿却随着立神的动作不断摇晃，两人的结合处爱液不断滴落下来。肉穴可怜地包裹着立神的性器，谄媚一般吮吸着，引诱立神更深地插入。无用的哭泣让他表现得像是一只弱势的动物，只能任由其他人玩弄掌控，随波逐流。

因为快感而扭动着身子的速水将视线转移到不远处敞开着一条缝隙的柜子上，微微笑了起来，抱住了立神的脖子。

立神用空出的手插进了速水的后穴里翻搅着，隔着肉壁他都能摸到自己的性器，速水的身体更是颤抖个不停，发出受虐一般的呻吟来。因为落下的体重，立神的性器不断戳刺着速水的更深处，速水产生了一种子宫都要被顶开的错觉，

“不行……呜呜，我又要——”不断涌出的爱液被立神的性器完全堵在体内，随着立神的动作发出淫靡的水声。他忍不住咬住了立神的肩膀，下一刻却被立神丢在了办公桌上，立神轻蔑地看着他，然后握住了他的双腿插入了他的后穴之中。

速水的声音一下被堵在了嘴里，只是从喉口发出细微的悲鸣，他的性器因为痛楚而萎靡了下来，整个人也一下子脱力地趴在了办公桌上。他还是不习惯被侵犯后穴的感觉，即使在之后也会舒服起来，但是这样粗暴的行为依旧令他忍不住发出咒骂一般的声音：“你这个……变态。”

立神啧了一声，并没有停下自己的动作，他很清楚速水的敏感点究竟在什么地方，隔着肠壁他不断冲撞着速水的子宫，速水很快就只能发出痛苦和欢愉混合的哽咽来。立神揪住速水的头发，强迫他看着自己：“你说谁是变态？”

速水想说什么，但是在他张口之时立神就像是知道他要说什么一般握住他的性器，于是速水的声音再次被高亢的呻吟打断。他就像是被立神揉碎一般蜷缩起来，想要逃离又被抓住脚踝操得更深。

躲在柜中的少年自然看到了一切。

距离那一夜已经过去了一个月之久，少年每一日都在索求着速水的身体，抱着愧疚和愉快的情绪。当然，速水一次都没有拒绝过少年的要求，每一次都在露出屈辱的表情的同时迎接着少年的侵犯，然后浑身颤抖着哭泣求饶，这一次本来也不是例外。

速水像是已经习惯了一样，见到他的时候无奈地摇头：“你又来了吗？”然而在少年揽过速水的肩膀亲吻的时候，敲门声骤然响起，躲在柜子里的少年正在怀疑着自己躲起来的原因时，令他心脏都几乎停跳的场景出现在他的眼前。

难以理解，不敢相信，即使早就知道速水与其他人有着肉体的关系，面前的这一幕也超出了他理解的范畴。

速水被走进办公室的男人随意侵犯着，无论是抵抗还是拒绝都不能收到应有的效果，就算是挣扎也只能得到一句“这个时候还装模作样什么”的回答，这样的景象让少年的心都跟着发颤。如果可以的话他当然想要冲出去，像个故事里的英雄一般把校长救出来，而不是这样躲在一边，看着校长被侮辱和侵犯。

更加令他难以接受的，是他竟然对这样的校长产生了反应。

被男人按在身下随意玩弄的校长露出受虐一样艳丽的姿态，令他怀疑在平时他是不是对校长太过温和了。平时贪婪地吞吃着他的性器的小穴可怜兮兮地被操开，几乎快要在男人巨大性器的插入之下撕裂了，肉壁也露出仿佛滴下血来的瑰丽色彩。

校长真是太色情了，他忍不住这么想。他看着校长露出屈辱的眼神，接着这样的神色也被快乐侵染，原本表露出的矜持早就被一点点破坏殆尽。这种毫无尊严的模样是就连他也很少见到的，所以想要看到更多，他认为这应该是理所当然的事情——哪怕最后被校长的目光注视了，他也这么认为。

但是，校长他是在向我求助吗？少年还是忍不住这么想。

在他忍不住拉下裤链，面对着速水被侵犯的姿态自我安慰时候，速水投来的目光让他产生了这样的想法。在心被狠狠揪紧的感受产生的同时，少年也感觉到了仿佛自己的东西被掠夺的莫名快感。

立神终于发泄完了自己的欲望，他将速水丢在办公室里，自己离开了办公室，就和之前的任何一次一样。速水费力地撑着桌子爬起身来，从地上捡起衣服挡住自己的身体，然后提高了声音：“好了，你可以出来了。”柜子里发出了响声，少年红着脸从柜子里爬出来，手上还沾染着精液，他低着头，只敢偷偷看一眼速水。

“校长……”

“你可以走了。”速水冷静地说。

“但是！”少年的态度变得有些激动，但是与此同时，速水用着冷漠的态度看着他，过了很久之后才长出一口气：“今天不行，你都看到了，我……如果一定要的话，明天吧……麻烦你不要把看到的事情说出去。”

“校长，我只是——”

“好了！”速水大声说，他露出疲惫的表情，“这样还不够吗？你到底还要我怎么样？我已经听你的话做了那么多了，你到底要怎样才能放过我？”

仿佛是尖刀一般的话语刺痛着少年的心，他想都没想地伸出手去抓住了速水的手臂，大声宣告着：“校长，我喜欢你！我知道我做了很过分的事情，我以后不会再这样了……但是我……虽然这种话让我来说很奇怪，但是我想要帮校长摆脱那些人，还有那个人……那个人根本就只是在欺负校长而已……再这样下去校长会受伤的！”

速水看着少年，眼睛里没有情绪，这样的表现令少年异常惶恐，他抓住速水的手臂的手颤抖个不停。过了一会儿之后速水微笑起来，少年仿佛被蛊惑了一般看着他的眼睛，觉得自己快要被吸进去了。

“这样啊，这样也没办法了……我不讨厌你，但是现在的你是没有办法帮我的。”

“没有关系，只要能帮到校长，要我干什么都可以！”

仿佛志得意满一般，一瞬间速水的表情变得有些怪异，但是下一刻，映入少年眼中的速水的表情依旧温和。他抬起手，手中握着一个开关：“按下这个开关的话，你说不定就能帮上我的忙了。”

少年的眼中一瞬间闪过了热切，他一把抢过速水手中的开关，而后迅速按了下去。下一刻他便被漆黑的星云包围了起来，怪人的身姿显现在速水的面前。

“长蛇座吗？”速水看着星云的图案，心想。

“这个样子是……校长？”少年有些手足无措，因为变为了怪异的模样，他莫名感觉到了一种恐惧。但是速水抓住了他的手臂，温柔的笑容倒映在他的双眼里，校长说：“没关系，你这样很棒哦，只要你能够进化的话……就真的帮了我大忙了。”就像是要肯定这件事一般，他踮起脚尖，亲吻着长蛇座的，仿佛是口器的地方。

“校，校长？”少年愣住了，如果现在能显示他的状态，那么他一定脸红了吧，他咽了口唾沫，面前的速水依旧赤裸着身体，身上满是情欲的痕迹，但是脸上带着的神情令他的心忍不住颤抖起来。想要拥抱校长，想要占有校长，想要更多的东西，这样的欲望充斥着他。

“没关系的，”速水仿佛看穿了他的欲望一般，对着他伸出手来，“辛苦你了……我很想说这个是奖励，不过这么说你肯定不会高兴的吧？而且我也没有把自己当成什么奖品的意思。我，不，没什么，你不愿意的话就算了吧。”

怎么可能就这么算了？少年想，将速水按在了办公桌上，被怪物的爪子紧紧握住的，白皙的皮肤带来一种近乎暴力的视觉冲击。他用黏稠的舌头舔舐着速水的嘴唇，接着插入了速水微微张开的齿关，将速水的口腔完全塞满的舌头上下抽送着，让速水发出可怜的呜咽声。

由少年变为的怪物的下腹延伸出两根膨胀的肉柱，那大约是怪物的性器，速水想着，如果是蛇的话这也并不算离谱，但是他还是忍不住有点小小的恐慌。少年也像是发现了自己的异常，他有些激动地分开了速水的双腿，暴露出两个还被精液浸濡的孔洞。

“抱歉了，校长……”

一瞬间所有的甬道都被充满，速水仰起头，拉长的脖子就像快要被折断一般，他的阴茎挺立起来，精液随着两根性器在身体内进出的动作一点点流淌着。他的小腹微微鼓起，激烈的快感充斥着他的每一根神经。

“太多了……不行，这样会坏掉的……慢一点动……”他用着有些可怜兮兮的声音乞求着，“子宫都被顶到了……好痛，轻一点……呜……”

那样的态度更加激发了少年的施虐欲，他摆动着自己的腰，体会着两根性器都被柔软的肉壁包裹的触感，也享受着速水艳丽的表情。他用一只手爪按在了速水的小腹上，几乎可以摸到自己性器的形状，他愉快地笑了起来：“校长的肚子里被我填满了，这样的话之后校长也会怀孕吗？”

“我不知道……不知道……呃……不行，太舒服了……太大了，太过分了……”速水的话语混乱了起来，双腿却努力圈住了怪人的腰，他的脚趾蜷缩着，不断颤抖。少年努力将自己的性器更加埋进速水的腹中，他甚至错觉自己将速水完全贯穿。

精液充满了速水的身体，因为过度的快感速水的大脑都跟着一片空白，少年扶着他，心中一片满足。过了一会儿之后他才说：“校长，我一定不会让你失望的。”

速水点了点头，心中期待着长蛇座进化为十二星座的一天的到来。


End file.
